Layer-to-layer vias within conventional circuit boards may be susceptible to crosstalk and noise pick-up (i.e., jitter) due to closely-adjacent signal vias or traces. These issues become more pronounced as pitch densities increase and as these vias become thereby further encroached. High-density circuit boards are particularly troublesome due to their small features sizes and due to their increased thickness, which also increases the electrical coupling length of adjacent vias.
Conventional techniques to address the foregoing include placing a number of ground vias around a signal via, which takes up significant circuit board space and impedes inner layer routing. Other techniques include micro-coax solutions and wires embedded within circuit boards. Notwithstanding their effectiveness in addressing the above issues, the trade-offs presented by these techniques may be unacceptable in any number of usage scenarios.